The American
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: As the plane roared over head, the peace the passangers felt was shattered. Through the wreakage, only a single person made it to the ground. Will this young man's quest come to an end in the land of the rising sun?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1version 1.1

"It's all come to this moment," Joseph stated as he stared at the entrance to the airplane. "I'm going to track down my parents even if it takes me the rest of my life!"

His phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joe," it was Paul Lewis.

"Hey Jeff, calling to wish me luck?"

"Whatever. You're wasting your time you know. If they gave you up, then the don't want to see you."

"Jeff!" he shouted a bit too loudly, causing a few security guards to jump. "I've told you a thousand times, I was taken, not given up, so piss off!"

As Joseph closed the cell a bit too hard, resulting in a violent cracking sound. He grimaced as he flipped the phone back open to see the screen had shattered. He cursed under his breath as he immediately tossed the useless electronic device into the nearest trash can.

On the plane, he took a moment to admire the inside of the aircraft. It was remarkably spacey inside, especially considering how cheap his ticket was. There was almost enough room in the isles to stretch one's arms out and not worry about hitting anyone.

He quickly found his seat took and sat with an audible thud as he allowed himself to fall into the chair rather then trying to sit normally. Once he was comfortable, he removed his hearing aid and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Ranma! Why can't you fight me!" Akane was tired of being ignored as a martial artist by her fiancée. It was the one thing that never sat well with her and it wasn't getting any better.

"Why would I want to fight a tomboy like you?"

"I don't care if you won't eat my cooking. I could careless if you don't think I'm cute. And to be honest, the fact that you're a pervert really isn't a concern of mine anymore. But if you're not going to take me seriously in a fight, then I want nothing more to do with you!"

"Akane, surely you don't mean that?" Soun said as he mysteriously appeared by her side.

"Dad, I've had it! Everything about him makes me sick!" she lamented, instantly regretting it. She wanted to tell Ranma she didn't mean it, but she didn't know how to tell him. So instead, she let the madness continue to where she knew it always ended.

"Son, do something! If you don't, the schools will never be joined!" Soun was ten seconds away from breaking down.

"Mr. Tendo, I'm only gonna say this once. I never asked to join the schools and I could care less about that!"

"Boy, what's the matter with you! Have you no honor?" Genma shouted as he stepped up to his son.

"Pop, that's not a question you have a right to ask me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what that means old man!"

"The day you can beat me Ranma is the day you can do what you want."

"Right... Beating you isn't a problem. It's proving it in a court of law later."

"Boy, let's get it on!"

Joseph starred into the cloudy sky before him. He felt odd standing on the wing of an airplane traveling to China. He wondered if it meant anything, but his dreams usually didn't mean a thing. After a minute of riding gently , the plane began to shake violently. He could hear voices from overhead talking

"Tower, we've been hit!"

"Hit? By what?"

"It looked like two people..."

"That high up? That's crazy!"

"It looked like they're riding a twister!"

"A twister in Tokyo? What's the matter with you?"

"I'm not making this up."

"Next your probably gonna say you've got gremlins standing on the wings..." There was a brief pause and Joseph saw someone looking at him.

"No sir, no gremlins. Just a man."

"When you land, I want you to report for a drugs and alcohol test!"

"Yes sir!" Suddenly Joseph had the feeling of losing all weight. The area around him was filled with screams.

Joseph opened his eyes and found himself sitting in his seat. Of course, he didn't want to be there since the plane was now shaking out of control. Since no one was being very forthcoming, he quickly made his way to the cockpit. As he entered, the co-pilot swiveled around and screamed.

"It's a ghost!"

"What are you yelling about Thomas?" the pilot asked.

"Mark...,' Thomas whined. "That guy we saw standing on the wing... he's here!"

The Mark turned briefly to see what his co-pilot was blubbering about. When he spotted Joseph, he quickly turned back to the controlls and focused.

"Thomas, he's not real. Focus man, focus and we can retire when we get on the ground," Mark stated, though it was obvious he didn't believe a word of it.

Suddenly Joseph heard an explosion followed by the sensation of being sucked backwards towards the now open hatch. 

"Pop, you just hit that plane!"

"It's your fault for bringing us up here!" Genma shouted. 

"Damn it old man! There are people in that! We've got to help them!"

"If you leave now, then you lose this fight!"

"Fine Pop. I lose... Hope you like the trip back to the ground!" With that Ranma turned and saw the horror. 

Genma's strike had caused the hatch on the side of the plane to fly off. From within, a person suddenly was thrown into the open air. Ranma gasped. He redirected the airflow of the twister to intercept the unlucky person.

Later on the ground, Ranma checked the pulse of the man he managed to save.

"Are you ok?" Ranma asked. Joseph's body was moving, but he didn't respond. Ranma noticed the man appeared to be American, so he tried again in English. Are you ok?

Unfortunately, he still go no answer.

"Ranma?" Akane's voice called out to him. "Who is that?"

"An American I think. He feel from the plane after pops damaged it If I hadn't called off the fight, I can't help but wonder if the plane would've been destroyed..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. This time, he's crossed the line Akane. He could have killed them and all he seemed to care about was our fight... Akane, the plane... It was one of the massive jumbo jets they showed in the news recently. If it was filled to capacity..."

Both of them shared a brief look of horror at the thought of how many lives could have been lost that day if Genma's attack had damaged more then just the plane's side door. Suddenly Akane remembered the person Ranma had with him.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked as she looked down at Joseph's body.

"I can't tell," then as he said this, he noticed the man's ears. "I think I know what's wrong. He's deaf."

"I think your right..." she said as she looked over the small folds of skin that partially resembled ears. "Let's take him to Dr. Tofu's office." 

"Yeah, but first I need to make sure he ain't got no broken bones before we move him."

Ranma checked over the deaf man and was not able to find any signs of broken bones. Once he felt certain, he picked Joseph up and took the fast route to Dr. Tofu's that he knew. Jumping across the rooftops.

On the way to Dr. Tofu's office, Joseph opened his eyes. He felt like he was riding a rollercoaster. What he saw made him quickly shut his eyes again.

"Good. Your finally awake."

"Who are you? Why are we flying?" Joseph asked. He was currently riding on Ranma's back as they were jumping the entire way to Tofu's clinic.

"You can hear me?"

"Kind of. Where's my hearing aid?" Joseph pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I think it fell off you when you were thrown out of the airplane."

"Thrown out of? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry. Did you have any family on that plane?"

"No, I didn't. I was on my way to China to find my parents."

"Really?" Ranma asked as he faked caring. He recognized the man was going into shock and Ranma didn't want to deal with that. "What's their names?"

"Sue and Kevin Bays."

"Hold on, we're about to come to a stop."

"Ok," Joseph responded as he clung tightly to Ranma.

"His hearing aid broke on the way here you say?"

"Not really. When I said, 'it broke on the way down here', I should have added he fell out of a plane."

"Oh dear, out of a plane you say? Wait here. I think I have something that will help him in the back."

"Thanks doc."

Minutes later, Dr. Tofu returned with two things in his hands that appeared to be ears. When Ranma saw this, he face vaulted.

"Doc, I said he's deaf, not getting ready for a costume party."

"I know Ranma and these aren't just for show. They're a magic item passed down through the centuries. Now normally, only very important people are allowed to use these, but I think we can make an exception," Dr. Tofu said with a smile. He then bent over Joseph and slapped them violently over his real ears. "Hear!"

"HEAR!" Joseph was startled awake by a thundering voice. In an odd show, he reached and covered his ears. Ranma briefly wondered how come a deaf person would have that reaction.

"What's going on?" he asked as he looked around. It was obvious he was having a hard time with the change. Before he could panic, Dr. Tofu reached around and tapped a pressure point on his neck to cause him to go back to sleep.

"Ya know doc, they say I'm insensitive," Ranma said as he shook his head.

As Joseph woke once again, he decided that if anything wanted him to sleep again, he'd just say no.

'I've had enough to last me a month.,' he thought as he looked around carefully. He could hear the people talking. One of them was Ranma, the boy that some how saved him from the plane. The other two voices belonged to people he didn't know yet. He wasn't worried since he didn't feel any hostility from them.

"Hey Joseph, you feelin better yet?" Ranma asked him.

"Yeah, feeling alright... Hey Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"Just call me Joe, alright."

"Alright Joe. Joe, this is Akane. Akane, this is Joseph."

"Pleased to meet you Joseph," Akane said with a bow.

"And that surprisingly rude person is Dr. Tofu," Ranma stated as he pointed to Dr. Tofu.

"I'm very sorry about what I did earlier. That's just how you bond those magic ear pieces on the side of your head," as Dr. Tofu said this, Joseph reached up and felt the sides of this head.

"I've got ears?" he said cautiously as he felt them again. "I've got ears!"

He jumped out of the bed and gave Dr. Tofu a big hug.

"Isn't Dr. Tofu the best?" Akane asked with a smile.

"Now be careful with those. If they get wet, they'll stop working for a while. Also, it might not be a good idea to leave them on all the time. Try taking them off when you sleep or other times."

"In other words, treat them like my hearing aid... Damn it. Is there anything special I need to do when I put them back on?"

"Nope. They've already bonded to you. All you have to do is put them on."

"Alright..."

"Hey, let's get goin. Kasumi's probably got dinner in the oven."

Ranma, Akane, and Joseph slowly walked in the direction of the Tendo compound.

"So, Joe-San, you're from America right?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, the center, Kansas City, Missouri," Joseph replied.

"You speak Japanese really well considering."

"Thank you. I taught myself during high school."

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah, I couldn't find any classes around where I lived, so I just started using books, audio tapes, and computer programs."

"Wow..."

"So Joe," Akane interrupted. "You're trying to find your parents? Did they run off without you?"

"No, I was taken from them when I was only a year old. All that I know about them comes from a red scrap book."

"That's too bad. I was taken from my mom too when I was six. It's hard," Ranma sympathized.

"I'm sorry Ranma," Joseph said with a slight bow.

"What? You don't have to be sorry."

"Well, if you were six, then you must still remember your mom right?"

"For a while I didn't remember anything about her, but recently I got to meet her again."

"That's cool."

"So you were adopted by another family?"

"Yup. When I was 3, I was adopted by a family that lost their first child at birth."

"And now your tracking down your real parents."

"Yeah, but if this is Japan, then I'm in real trouble."

"Why?"

"Cause the address I found them at is somewhere in China. The plane ticket I bought cost me almost everything I had. I even sold my car to help pay for it."

"Well, you can stay with us until you think of a solution ok?" Akane offered.

"You sure?"

"Well, let's just call this our way of making up for what Ranma's father, Genma did."

"What Ranma's father did... Is this Genma a terrorist?" Joseph asked.

"No, he's just a moron." Ranma replied.

"A moron... I'm sure I'm missing something."

"Don't worry about it."

"If you say so..."

"Let's stop and get some ramen before we go home. While we're there, we can ask the old ghoul if she's got any ideas on how to help you."

"Ranma? What about Kasumi?"

"But I'm starvin. I don't think I can make it that far without something. Besides, if Cologne can help Joe over there, then I think Kasumi will understand. Don't you?"

"I guess..."

"Hello Ranma!" Shampoo cheerfully greeted them. "Ranma? Who is friend?"

"This? He's Joseph," Ranma replied. "Joe, meet Shampoo."

"Nice to meet you. You have an interesting name," Joseph said as he bowed.

"Shampoo know Shampoo's name interesting. Everything about Shampoo is interesting, right Ranma?"

"That's odd..."

"What's up Joe?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, don't mind me. Just feeling out of place, that's all."

"Hello son-in-law," Cologne softly said as she entered the cafe Upon seeing Joseph, she paused for a brief moment. "What brings you by today?"

"We were hopin you might be able to help our friend. He's... a long way from home."

"I'll say. I saw you catch him after he fell out of that plane."

"Hey, are you followin me?"

"No, of course not son-in-law. I just had a delivery in that area."

"I thought Shampoo did the deliveries?"

"When we're slow, yes... However, we got hit with larger then usual amount of orders today. So I did the deliveries to make sure they got done on time. As you know, Shampoo has a bad habit of stopping to look for you."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"So young man," Cologne started as she turned to Joseph. "What brings you to Japan?"

"I guess gravity did since I wasn't planning on stopping here originally. I was on my way to China to find my parents."

"In China you say?"

"Yes. It seems they moved there some time after I was taken away."

"And I suppose you're hoping I'll be able to track them down for you?"

"No ma'am. I'm not even sure why Ranma thought you could help."

"Cause sonny, I'm from China. I'm one of the Elders of the Amazon tribe."

"Really. I'm pleased to meet you," Joseph said as he averted his eyes and bowed.

"Don't worry. We're in Japan so I don't expect men to behave the same way here as they do in my village."

"Oh... ok." Wondering for a second how she might have expected a man to behave in her village.

"I believe I can help you find them."

"Oh, I've already found their address."

"Cologne," Akane called out. "I think Ranma was thinking that you could find a way to get Joseph to China."

"Oh, so now I'm your travel agent?"

"No, it's just I figured you'd have some connections since none of us can afford the trip. You know how I've always wanted to go cause... I like the food," Ranma lied. "And Joe needs to go to find his parents."

"Tell you what son-in-law, you marry Shampoo and I'll use all the resources of the Amazon nation to solve all your problems."

"Look old ghoul, I've told you I ain't marryin Shampoo and that's final!"

"Hey Ranma? What's wrong with this Shampoo girl?" Joseph asked innocently. "I think she's very beautiful."

"And also very spoken for," Cologne added.

"Don't worry Miss, if she's engaged, I would not do anything to dishonor her."

"Just so long as we're clear on that issue."

"So Ranma. Why are you engaged and why aren't you willing to go through with it?"

"Joe, I like ya. Really I do, but for now, butt out. This doesn't concern you."

"Ok...," Joseph said as he hung his head.

"Ranma, look what you've done!" Akane said as she raised her fist in a threatening show of strength.

"Hey, don't look at me! I just told him to mind his own business."

"Ranma, I'm fine. I always look down. It's just a habit."

"See Akane. He's fine. Now let's finish our ramen and go home."

The rest of the walk home was quiet and soon they arrived.

"This is your home?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah. Come on. I'll show you around," Akane offered.

"Ok."

Soon Joseph had seen the entire house and he was quite impressed.

"You've got a nice place here."

"Really? Thanks." Akane responded happily. "We've got one more stop before we're done with this tour."

Akane lead Joseph out to the dojo.

"You've got your own dojo?"

"Yup. It was originally built so dad could teach students, but after mom passed way, he kind of lost the spirit for it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Nothing worse then a lost dream..."

"We're fine though. Because of our lineage, the government supplements us and pays for most of the repair work that's needed."

"Sounds nice."

"It's ok..."

"Sounds like you're not... happy about that."

"Sometimes I wish dad would start teaching again. Not for the money, but for himself."

"I'm sure he will eventually. I mean, a person can't stay in mourning all their life or they'll miss the rest of the day."

"Wow, you sound pretty wise."

"Thank you. Do you mind if I stay out here a little. I haven't practiced today."

"Practiced? You study martial arts?" Akane asked as she though to herself, 'Is everyone in the world a martial artist?'

"Yeah, a little. Mostly self taught, but I took a few years of Gung-Fu and Sho-Lum-Te." he replied as he entered the dojo. "I'm just going to go through my katas then I'll be done, ok?"

"Sure, mind if I watch? I can help you correct your form if you mess up."

"Sounds like a plan."

For the next hour, Joseph went through each of the Katas. While moving, Akane only had to step in three times to correct him. By the time he was done, it was bedtime.

"Come on Akane, it's time for bed," Kasumi called.

"Let's go," Akane gestured. The two of them went into the main house.

"Hello Akane... Oh, who's your friend?"

"Kasumi, this is Joseph. "

"Nice to meet you," Joseph said as he bowed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too," she said as she got down on her knees and placed her hands on the ground.

"Kasumi. Why are you doing that?" Joseph asked. "You're not a servant are you?."

"I know, but I'm in charge of keeping the house clean and fixing the meals. So, I tend to take that role."

"Please do not bow like that to me again Kasumi. I don't like seeing you reduce yourself like that."

"Hey Kasumi, Joseph's going to stay with us until we can figure out how to get him to China, ok?"

"That would be wonderful. Joseph, you'll be sleeping in Ranma's room ok?"

"I'll sleep anywhere you want me to. By the way, do you guys have a computer?"

"Yes, I believe Nabiki has one."

"Alright. Hopefully, I can contact some of my friends and let them know I'm alright."

"Nabiki is already asleep, so you can ask her tomorrow ok?"

"Ok."

Ranma was awakened by movement in the room. He opened one eye a crack and spotted Joseph walking through the door. He jumped up, determined to discover the truth when he noticed Joseph was still in his bed.

'Somethin's fishy here...' Carefully, Ranma followed the doppelganger Joseph all the way to the dojo. As he watched, it began go through advanced fighting moves, showing an amazing amount of skill for someone that looked so weak. "Joseph."

The image turned and looked at Ranma and took up a fighting stance.

"What are you?" Ranma asked. The image of Joseph didn't answer. It just charged in and attacked. Ranma was soon surprised at the speed he had to move to keep from getting hit. "Why are you attacking me man?"

Still no answer came, just fist and feet. Each blow he blocked felt almost as strong as Ryoga's hits. After three hours, just as he was sure he couldn't continue, the doppelganger vanished from sight.

"What the..."

Ranma starred at the space before him for over an hour before blinking.

"I'm certain I was just fighting Joe, but where'd he go?" he scratched his head as pondered this as he returned to his room. Sure enough, upon entering, he spotted Joseph still curled up on his futon asleep. "Man, I must be losin it..."

As he lay on his futon, several battle bruises made themselves know.

Ranma woke from his bed and stretched for all he was worth.

'Today, I've got to have a long talk with Joe about last night,' he thought as he slowly got out of bed. As he headed downstairs, he noticed the familiar scent of miso soup and rice along with a variety of other foods. "Hey, why didn't anyone wake me?"

"We tried to boy," Genma said as Ranma entered the family room and took his seat, "but you looked like you'd finished running a marathon so I figured I'd let you sleep in."

"Pop, are you feelin ok?"

"Course I am. I've got to admit boy, I was surprised to hear you were up practicing last night, but dedication is dedication. The Anything Goes School is secure as long as you're willing to put those kind of hours into training," Genma replied between bites. Ranma was about to tell Genma what was really going on when he noticed two people were missing.

"Where are Nabiki and Joe at?"

"They're up in her room. Me and Soun thought it best to send the boy to school while he's waiting to find a way to China."

"To school? You guys must be nuts!"

"Now Ranma, an education is important even to a martial artist. And if you're not a martial artist, as in your new friend's case, then an education is even more so."

"I guess you've got a point..."

"Besides, if he got caught here, we'd all get in trouble. So Nabiki offered to pull some strings with her connections and have him enrolled."

"Now Joseph, I'm listing you as sixteen, even if you are a bit older cause I know you went through the American public school system."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simply, it doesn't matter what level you think you're at, ours is more complex," she bluntly stated. "Trust me, this is for your own good. Here you go. Your class schedule."

She handed a freshly printed page.

Joseph found himself starring into the koi pond and wondering what going to high school again would be like. Thanks to Nabiki, he had a second chance.

'But what if one of the teachers finds out?' he pondered.

"Yo, Joe," Ranma called out, causing Joseph to start laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just an old memory from my childhood."

"Man, the way you say that, I'd think your childhood was over."

"It is."

"You're only, what...," Ranma paused to seriously consider Joseph's age before continuing, "sixteen? You've got a few more years..."

"Ranma, I'm not sixteen. I'm twenty-eight."

"Yer pullin my leg right? You're not twenty-eight."

"Ranma, have I lied to you since I got here?"

"No."

"Then you've got no reason to doubt me."

"Then if your that old, why are you lettin my Pop and Mr. Tendo force you back to school?"

"Cause I screwed up the first time and now I can do it all over again."

"You dropped out?"

"No... Worse, I passed with horrible grades. I only did what I had to do and nothin more."

"I get it. Well, your secrets safe with me. Hey Joe, back home, did you have a girl?"

"Nah, never had time for it when I was employed."

"That's too bad. Maybe I can give you one of mine," Ranma jokingly stated. Suddenly, he got really serious. "Joe. I got to ask you. What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you going down to the dojo, practicing, then attacking me." This comment caused Joseph to freeze in horror. "Don't worry man, I won't tell nobody."

"I'm not afraid of that... I'm afraid because you just described the dream I had."

"A dream? I can tell you what happened to me wasn't a dream. When I finally got back to bed, I had bruises all along my body. I haven't been that injured since I fought Ryoga."

"Ryoga?"

"An old friend of mine. Seriously, if you know something, fill me in."

"If I knew anything, I'd tell you. I just don't know how my dream could become real."

"Damn it. Well, let's go spar for a bit. Maybe then we'll think of somethin."

"Something?"

"Yeah, like how you did that in your sleep, how to get you to China, or heck, maybe find you a girlfriend while you're here, then you'll have a reason to want to come back."

"I thought most Japanese disliked outsiders."

"Can't speak for the rest of Japan, but I've been out of Japan for most of my life, making me just as much an outsider as anyone, so I guess I don't really care."

"Ok!"

"Let's go to the dojo. I want you to show me what you've learned and I'll see if I can help you improve."

"I guess..."

"Dinner's ready!" Kasumi's voice called out to the dojo. Joe was surprised at how soft it sounded compared to how far away she really was.

"Coming Kasumi!" Ranma called back. "Not bad. You managed to keep going all five hours we've been here and I think I've got some ideas on how to get you into shape. The real question man, is whether you're willing to do everything I say."

"To be in shape?"

"Yup."

"I'd swim to China."

"Well we won't go that far, but at least your hearts in the right place. Now lets go get some food."

"Thank you for the wonderful food Kasumi."

"It's my pleasure Joe-chan," Kasumi playfully said causing Joseph to blush a bit.

"Hey Joseph, you know how to use the furo?"

"Furo? You mean the order of preparing to enter the furo? Yes, I do."

"Well, since you were working out with Ranma, why don't you go and take a bath now."

"Ok..."

Joseph went into the furo. Quickly, he removed his clothes and proceeded to the wash area. He took the bucket and filled it with cold water and splashed over himself.

"Damn!"

"Joe?" Ranma's voice called out.

"Don't mind me. The water was just colder then I thought it would be," as Joseph said this, he was certain he heard Ranma laugh. 

After washing up, he lowered himself into the furo. The water was surprisingly hot, but it wasn't the worst he'd sat in. As it quickly rose to his neck level, he felt himself drifting to sleep.

Outside, Ranma found he had a visitor. An unexpected and unwanted visitor.

"Ranma, today's the day we end this!" Ryoga shouted.

"Ryoga, can't you just say hi, how ya doing... stuff like that?" Ranma asked.

"Shut-up! I don't wanna hear you talk. Just fight damn you!" Ryoga charged in hard and slashed at Ranma with his umbrella. As Ranma ducked, Ryoga pulled off several headbands and threw them to Ranma's left, right, and over his head. Soon Ranma had nowhere to dodge as Ryoga charged straight ahead. Ranma took the full brunt of Ryoga's charge and went flying back.

As Ryoga began to move in for the kill, a figure appeared in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryoga shouted. The figure didn't answer him, but tilted its head as if trying to make out the words. After a second it gave up and took up a fighting stance.

"Joe don't!" Ranma shouted. Once again, the figure didn't seem to hear him.

"Look pal, I've got nothing against you, so do yourself a favor and let me finish Ranma off." Ryoga managed to say in a calm voice. Instead of trying to understand, Joseph rushed in to attack.

Ryoga wasn't sure what to make of his attacker. On one hand, the person charging at him looked serious, but on the other, he couldn't feel any energy coming off of Joseph. So he did what he always does when he's not certain.

"Damn you Ranma. What kind of illusion is this?" Ryoga asked. As he did, Joseph threw a hard punch that landed right in Ryoga's gut.

As Ranma watched, he got an interesting idea. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water, then threw it at Ryoga. As Ryoga changed, Joseph suddenly froze. He started to look around before finally flying off.

An hour later, Ryoga was human again and thankfully ready to listen.

"What was that?"

"It's some kind of projection of a friend I met. I still haven't figured out how he's doing it. If I knew where he was sleeping, I'd go and wake him up, but that's one of our problems right now."

"He does this when he's a sleep?"

Elsewhere at the Cat-Cafe, Joseph entered. Waiting for him was Cologne.

"I figured this was going to happen. I sensed you coming." Joseph didn't respond, he just looked at her. "You must have taken off those magic ear pieces... This might be a problem..."

Suddenly, the image of Joseph vanished.

"Oh my, could it be?..."

"Great Grandmother, why you still up?"

"No reason child. Go back to sleep."

Joseph yawned and stretched.

"What a dream... I wonder if it really happened again...?" He thought about what he had seen. First the fight with the strange vampire, then his flight over Nerima. Even stopping at that ramen restaurant. "I better get out of here and go to bed."

He quickly got out of the furo and dried off. Once he'd gotten himself mostly dry, he got dressed. As he walked out of the furo, he heard Ranma talking to someone. Following their voices, he found them sitting in the dinning room.

"You back for more?" Ryoga asked as he bared his fangs.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Vampire? No, I'm Ryoga and you attacked me!"

"Ryoga!" Ranma shouted as he punched the fanged boy. "I told ya not to threaten him."

"I'm sorry Ryoga," Joseph said on his hands and knees. "I didn't mean to attack you. When I dream, I'm a different person. I can sometimes control what I do, but usually I just watch."

"That's kinda odd...," Ryoga commented.

"Yeah, but till now I just assumed it really was a dream."

"Well, tomorrow we'll go back to the Cat-Cafe and ask Cologne. If anyone knows the answer, it's her."

"Sounds good. Good night Ranma." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2version 0.1 BETA (Running it up the flag pole to see who salutes)

He woke at a leisurely pace, which was some what different for him. His normal morning would have started with his entire bed shaking from the vibrating alarm. He was grateful that he didn't have to deal with that, but wondered if the price he was paying for such a morning was higher then he could afford.

Rising out of his futon, he noticed that Ranma and Genma were already gone.

"I must have over slept," he said to himself.

From downstairs, the smell of food assaulted his nose and he wondered if it was breakfast or lunch.

- - - - - -

"Good morning Joe-san," Kasumi said with a bow. "Breakfast is on the table. Please help yourself."

"Thank you Kasumi." He went over and poured a small bowl of rice along with an assortment of other items left out for him and ate as quickly as he could. As he ate, a small figure of a man crept up silently.

"Who's this?" came the elderly voice of Happousai.

"This is our guest, Joseph from America," Kasumi said sounding very happy.

"America you say?" He turned and eyed Joseph closely. For a moment, Joseph felt as if the old man were trying to read his very soul. "So... familiar... But no... it couldn't be..."

"Um...," Joseph managed.

"Yes, something you need to ask me?"

"What's your name?"

"My friends call me Happi and so may you."

"Um.. ok, sure..." He said, not sounding convinced that the old man was telling him the truth. "It was a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Of course," Happousai stated before cackling. "I'll see you later tonight ma'boy. I've some thinking that needs to be done, but I might have an offer for you when I'm done."

With that, the elderly man hopped off.

- - - - - -

Akane walked beside Joseph on the ground while Ranma, as usual, decided the top of the fence was a better place.

"Aren't you afraid of falling?"

"What? Me? Fall?"

"Well, it would only take a second of losing your balance and from there it'd be all downhill."

"If I ever fall, I'll learn to do better next time Joe."

"Don't listen to him Joe. He just prefers to avoid walking next to a cute girl."

"You are not cute!" This started Akane's temper flaring, but in an odd display of self control, she turned to Joe.

"We'll have home room first."

"I hope the school isn't big cause I'm terrible at finding new places."

"Well, it is a bit big, but you really don't have to worry since most of out classes will be in the same room."

"Oh... interesting."

- - - - - - - -

As the approached the school, Ranma heard Joseph swear lightly.

"What's the matter?"

"This place is huge."

"Oh? Never seemed that way to me," he said with a shrug. "It's pretty much exactly like every other school I've attended... or hiked by with my old man..."

"Hmmm?"

"Forget about it. Let's hurry before..." his words were cut off as his fear came true.

"Today is the day I rid you dear Akane of the cursed Ranma!" The self proclaimed Blue Thunder announced from the entrance to the school yard. The kendoist eyes quickly caught sight of the new person beside Akane. "Still more fools come forth to challenge me?"

"No Kuno, don't! He's not a fighter!" Ranma shouted, knowing that Joseph was almost certainly out of his league, at least while he was awake.

"Then his end shall be mercifully quick."

"You want someone to fight, then come get me Kuno!" Ranma brought up his hands, prepared to take down Kuno fast incase the blunderer still went for Joseph. Without even trying to be unpredictable, Kuno charged towards Joseph.

Joseph flinched and in the moment he looked away, Ranma moved in front of Kuno's path. Wasting no time, Ranma slammed his fist into Kuno's gut, following it with a blow to the back of the head. 

"Woah," was all Joseph could say in response to this.

"Lousy Kuno... You alright Joe?"

"Yeah... Just shaken. I'll be alright."

"We better head to class then."

"Shouldn't we take that guy to the nurse's office?"

"He threatens to kill you and you want to help him?"

"Well, I can't say I know why he felt the need to harm me, but I don't think it's right to leave him here like that."

"You're a good guy, but don't worry. Nabiki should be along shortly. She'll take good care of him."

"Are they dating?"

"Dating? Well, if that means he gives all his money to her, then yeah."

- - - - - - -

Ranma worried for Joseph. People as crazy as Kuno were a dime a dozen and any one of them could present a serious problem for the young American. Still, he knew that on his own, Joseph wouldn't draw too much attention, save the fact that he was currently the only non-Japanese attending the school. That fact alone rarely got anyone into trouble.

At lunch time, he met up with Joseph.

"Yo," he said casually.

"Uh... yo," Joseph responded, sounding a little less then confident.

"Kuno given you any more trouble today?"

"No, I can't say I've even seen him since this morning."

"Good. I hit him a little harder then normal. But he's probably starting to wake up about now, so be on your guard for the rest of the day."

- - - - - - -

Joseph walked down the halls of the school, admiring the clean white walls as he tried not to think of the worst thing that could happen as he made his way to the nurse's office. He'd decided to see if he could find out what the swordsman had against him and how to make amends

After a bit of searching, he came across the oak finished door leading to the nurse's office. Inside, he heard the voice of Kuno ranting something about Ranma. Part of Joseph wanted to leave, but he fought the instinct to flee, deciding now would definitely be better then later. Especially if Kuno was planning on another attack.

Slowly he opened the door and called in.

"Hello, is that you Kuno...," he paused, then considered that this boy believed himself to be older, "Sama?"

"Yes, you may enter."

"Uh, thanks..." Upon entering, Kuno had a gleam in his eye.

"It is you, the one I saw walking with Akane this morning."

"Yeah, about that. I just sort of dropped in... on my way to China. I'm really not someone you need to be jealous of."

"Of course not. One such as yourself could never truly rival one such as I. However, for the crime of hounding the fierce tigeress, only a swift beating will do." Before Joseph could regret his choice, Kuno rushed him with his bokken raised. The first impact knocked Joseph to the ground. As he began to pass out, he prayed that either Kuno would find this to be enough or someone would come to his aid.

- - - - - - -

Kuno raised his bokken to strike yet again, determined to finish off the American. For a second, he wondered why he hated the young man so much, but was not willing to stop. For once, one of Akane's suitors was a man he could vanquish with no trouble and his lust for dominance would goaded him to go on to the end.

As he swung his bokken a second time, he was shocked to see a pale white hand stopped his attack.

"Who goes there?" He staggered upon seeing the face of this new person. "So, you're already dead and have come back for vengeance... I shall vanquish you yet again foul being!"

The form of Joseph spared a moment to glance down at himself before turning back to Kuno. Pushing his hand out, the form caused a shock wave that sent Kuno flying through the wall.

The shadow form picked up his body and placed it on one of the beds, then left.

- - - - - - -

"Now this is an interesting turn of events," The old man stated as he watched the shadow form of Joseph flee from the school. With great care, Happousai sneaked into the school grounds and retrieved unconscious body. 


End file.
